


Dark Tower Redo

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot (Series 4) [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Dark Tower Redo

**"Dark Tower Redo" Gen Arthur/Gwen (Canon AU)**   
_Twelve Challenge: Fine Tuning_

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Knights, Morgana, Queen Maab  
 **Rating/Warnings:** K+  
 **Genre:** Gen  
 **Universe:** Canon AU

 **Dark Tower Redo**  
Gwen has been captured by Morgana and taken to the Dark Tower. In order to save her, Arthur and Merlin, along with the Knights, must perform a series of tasks to release her.

Maab the fairy Queen distracts Morgana while Merlin uses his magick to gain the advantage and help bring a frightened Queen and her rescue party home without anyone being harmed.

Merlin succeeds in getting them home but not without consequences. He give must Maab the one thing she truly desires. He must make her human.

Merlin agrees to give her what she wants but there is a catch. Maab must kill Morgana and Mordred.


End file.
